Arranged Love
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since pre-school.They are madly in love with each other but don't know of the other ones feelings.Fate changes when thier parents confess that they have been planning their wedding since birth.How will they react?AH
1. prologue

Bella and Edward have been best friends since are madly in love with each other but don't know of the other ones changes when thier parents confess that they have been planning their wedding since will they react?

* * *

**Prologue**

It was finally possible. My dreams became half true. I was marrying the one I've loved my whole life.

The only problem was he didn't return the affection.

I'd known Edward since pre-school. We've been best friends since then...but i felt more ever since puberty hit at 13.

Our parents started discussing our marriage since we were born.

An arranged marriage. Who would've thought?

If only he felt the same...

**AN: soooo guys wot do u think lol **

**xxx**

**vampiregal333 at your service**


	2. memories

Bella and Edward have been best friends since are madly in love with each other but don't know of the other ones changes when thier parents confess that they have been planning their wedding since will they react?

* * *

**Best friends**

Edward Masen has been my best friend since I could remember. We hit it off straight away.

Ever since we were thirteen though, I have loved him with all my heart. But he could never love me back. He is so perfect and I am..., well there isn't a word. I'm duller than dull.

It all started when Charlie, Renée and I went to Greece for the summer holiday. It was my early birthday present as they called it. They booked me up for loads of things so they could have alone time. I honestly don't know why they bothered bringing me. When we got back, I went to see Edward. I was so excited to see him again. I had missed him so much.

_Flashback_

_I was walking up the driveway of his house, when the door swung open. I wasn't looking properly when someone picked me up at my waist. They hugged me close and swung me around in circles. I could tell it was Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him closer to you. He laid us gently on the ground and started madly tickling me._

_'Edward...stop!' I screamed through laughs._

_He stopped and sat on me with no pressure on my stomach. He grabbed my wrists and put trapped them above my head. I opened my eyes. They instantly locked with Edward's. My breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat. He looked different. He looked grown up. He looked confused by my stunned face._

_'You okay?' _

_'Yeah.' I blushed and looked away. He got off of me and stood up. He extended his hand out to me and I took it._

_'What's the matter?' he asked as we walked towards the house._

I've fallen in love with you._ 'You look different. He's grown up finally.' I teased breaking the awkwardness that passed between us. I laughed as he pushed me playfully. He laughed as I stumbled. He pulled me into him and put his arm and my waist. _

_End of flashback_

The next occurrence of awkwardness between us was at my 15th birthday party. Our friend Alice insisted on having a party. _Hyper little pixie, always making a big deal out of things._ Well, that's Alice for you. We were playing teenage party games like truth or dare. It was actually quite fun. That is until we played seven minutes in heaven. And as the birthday girl, she made me go first. But it got worse. Because she was the only one who knew about my crush on Edward, she sent him in with me.

_Flashback_

_Edward closed the door behind us._

_It was dark in the cupboard, but not so dark we couldn't see._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He lent down to my ear and whispered, 'we better do something. Alice will make us, if our lips aren't swollen.' He smirked._

_He gently placed his lips on mine and pulled away at the feel of an electric shock going through us. My breathing came out heavy. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before. He looked into my eyes then kissed me again. There was another shock. This kiss was harder and more lust-filled than before. His tongue slid along my bottom lip. I granted him access. The moment became more heated when he pushed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he snaked his hands up my top. I moaned at the sensation._

_I could faintly hear our names being called but we both ignored it. We finally broke apart when we heard wolf-whistling and 'whooping' behind us. I unwrapped my legs. He looked into my eyes. A flash of emotion past through his eyes. He gave me one last kiss. I was still stunned from the first one. I didn't even notice him walking away. The kiss was so deep._

_I snapped back into reality, when I noticed Alice was standing in front of me._

_'If I had left you two any longer, you probably would've shagged there in the cupboard.' She giggled._

_I glared at her._

_End of flashback_

After that day everything went back to normal. It was as though nothing ever happened. He'd probably forgotten all about it the day after, but I never will.

Alice went into the cupboard with Edward's friend, Jasper. Ever since then, they have been together.

Despite my love for Edward, I have had boyfriends. I always stopped them before anything could happen. I don't know why. I have never been much of a commitment girl.

**soz it took sooo long to update. i've been sooo busy with the show i'm in. xxx**


	3. Irina and Emmett

Bella and Edward have been best friends since are madly in love with each other but don't know of the other ones changes when thier parents confess that they have been planning their wedding since will they react?

* * *

EPOV

Bella was my life, my oxygen, my one true love since that day. Our first kiss. Yeah, it wasn't a proper kiss but it was close enough. But I'm definitely not good enough for her. Plus, she would never love me back. Jasper always says I should tell her but I come up with excuses like,_ 'I don't want to ruin our friendship'_ and _'she'll never like me back'._

'If you don't tell her then just give up. Get a girlfriend to keep your mind off of her.'

'Maybe, I repeat, **maybe** you're right.'

'Who are you going to ask? Lauren? Jess? Tanya?'

'No, no and definitely not.'

'Irina?'

'Hmm, maybe. I'll give her a try.'

I flipped my phone up and searched my contacts for Irina.

_'Hey Edward. What can I do for you?'_

'Hey Irina. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime.'

_'I'd love to. I mean sure.'_ I smirked. She had had a major crush on me since we were five.

'Okay, I will pick you up tomorrow at six.'

_'Sure. Bye.'_

'Bye.' I hung up and winked at jasper.

'Score.' We both yelled as Bella came into my room. She reminded me of the jealousy I felt for _Emmett McCarthy_. His name made me shudder. He was a football jock. He scared me and Jasper because he was huge.

'What are you two 'scoring' about?' she giggled.

I moved up on the bed and she sat down. Jasper was sitting on the chair. He smirked and muttered, 'she is going to kill you.'

She heard, 'what am I going to kill you for.'

'He asked Irina out without your permission.'

She looked at me and made an offended squeak.

'Thanks Jazz.'

I turned to her, 'sorrysorrysorry. Please forgive me.'

'On the floor and beg for forgiveness.' _She can't be serious_.

'Go on then. Beg.' She stood up and pointed at the floor.

I sighed and got down at her feet. Jasper was in hysterics.

'I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me. Please?'

'Okay first of all, I was kidding and second of all, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen.' She burst into laughter.

'Ha ha, very funny. You're a comic genius.'

She pulled me onto the bed. 'Come on Eddy, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?'

Jasper started laughing again and I sent him a glare, which made him stop immediately.

'You buy me lunch tomorrow and never call me Eddy again.'

'Okay. So, when's your date with Irina?'

BPOV

'So, when's your date with Irina?' I was quite jealous, okay I was really jealous. I had Emmett though. I really liked Emmett, more than the other guys. Alice had suggested it. I was so hung up over Edward. Emmett was a great guy.

'Tomorrow at six.'

'Okay then.'

JPOV

'Not that I'm having no fun or anything but I'm going to see Alice. Bye.'

'See ya Jasper.' Edward answered.

'Bye Jazzy.' Bella said.

I walked across the road to Alice's house and knocked. The minute she opened the door she jumped into my arms.

'Jazzy!' she squealed.

'Hey Alice.'

She dropped to the floor and walked into the house. I followed.

'So, what happened over at Edward's house?'

'I convinced Edward to ask Irina out.'

'Why did you do that?'

'Because he can't get his mind off of Bel...' I covered my mouth.

'OMG, no way. Wait, no, this is not good.'

'Why?'

'Cause Bella likes Edward as well.'

'Uh oh. Well, what do we do?'

'I don't know.'


	4. New Girl

**New Girl**

**EPOV**

Bella and I were sitting on my bed as usual.

'Edward?' I looked towards her curiously.

'Yeah?'

'There's something I need to tell you.'

I nodded for her to continue.

'I love you. I always have.' She looked in the opposite direction of my widened eyes. _What?!_

_She loves me? She loves me! Woo!!! I can't believe it. She actually loves me._

'Bella?' she looked towards me, avoiding eye contact. 'I've always loved you too.' Her eyes shot to mine.

I pulled her into me and kissed her gently. It took her a minute to get over the shock, but when she did she started to kiss me back. Our lips fit together in perfect synchronisation. Her lips moved gently with mine. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip decoratively. She granted me my pleading access as our tongues met and moved in sync. Not pulling away, she moved so she was straddling me, her legs tied around my waist. I pulled us so she was lying on the bed with me over her. She pulled away, too soon for my liking but necessary, to breathe. I started to place little kisses along her jaw line, neck and finally, pulling her shirt away to expose, her collarbone. I snaked my hands under her top tugging the hem up with it. I pulled away from her neck and started kissing the uncovered flesh of her stomach, while she lay with her hands over her head moaning my name. Once her top was off, I looked back at the beautiful creation in front of me. She giggled at the goofy grin that had formed on my face. I placed another tender kiss on her lips. She moaned into my mouth.

All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head.

'Wake up Eddie.' The voice kept on saying.

The room started to fade along with Bella.

It was a dream.

'No, leave me alone.'

'Oh, come on, you big baby.'

'Good dream.' I whined. She sighed an aggravated sigh and started walking away.

'Whatever _Eddie_.' She said the nickname in a nasally voice like Tanya's. _Eurgh!_

She laughed. I opened my eyes to see Bella kneeling on my bed, with her legs either side of my torso.

'Please never call me Eddie again.'

'I had to do something to get your attention.'

I was in hysterics mentally. _She could have done more than that?_ I thought in relief.

'So, big date tonight.' She stated.

'Yeah.'

She paused for a minute looking at nothing in particular.

'Anyway, you better get ready for school because we're going to be late again, if you don't.'

She got off of me and walked out of the room. I took a shower, I might add, a cold shower. Then I got dressed into my jeans and a green button up shirt. Bella was downstairs with my mother, Elizabeth. The minute I walked into the living room, I was dragged out by Bella.

At school there was a crowd around a girl I had never seen before. She must've been new. Once the crowd had cleared, Bella walked up to her and said, 'Hi, I'm Bella Swan and this is my friend Edward Masen.'

'Rosalie Hale.'

'Are you Jasper's twin?' I asked with much curiosity.

'Yes, our mom and dad just got re-married.'

'Wow, I didn't know Jazz had a sister, let alone a twin.' Bella stated.

'Are you close to him then?'

I answered, 'Yes, he's our friend, Alice's, boyfriend.'

'oh sorry, I have to go. I'll speak to you later.' Bella said and ran off.

'Wow, who's he?' I followed her gaze.

_Eurgh, Emmett!_

'Emmett McCarthy, footballer jock and Bella's boyfriend. He practically owns the school.'

'Why don't you like him?' she seemed shocked by my annoyed tone. I blushed and looked away. You could the ping of the light bulb above Rosalie's head. 'Oh, I see, Bella. Why don't you tell her?'

Without hesitating, I answered, 'No, I can't. Please don't say anything to her or anyone for that matter.' I was practically begging her.

'Don't worry; your secret is safe with me.' She smiled and tapped the side of her head.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

The bell rang, so Rosalie walked up to Jasper who was walking our way. He greeted me by nodding his head, while Alice waved with a huge smile on her face. I walked to form class alongside _the happy couple_, Bella and Emmett.

When we walked into the room Irina jumped at me. Not literally but verbally. I was focused on Bella and Emmett though. Bella went over and talked to Jacob, while Emmett sat down. Rosalie caught his eyes, he stare was smitten. _What?!_

I focused back on Irina. 'I'll see you tonight, baby.' She purred seductively, as her hand trailed down my chest and she walked behind me out of the door.

I was in a daze, as a million questions passed through my head.

_Could Emmett like Rosalie? Should I tell Bella? Was Irina sexy or what? WAIT! Wrong line of questions. Bella? Emmett? Rosalie? Was he going to cheat on Bella? There you go, right line again._

I had to speak to Bella.


	5. Emmett and Rosalie

**Sorry, it took ages.**

**Emmett and Rosalie**

After class, when Emmett had parted from Bella and me, I decided to speak to her.

'Bella?'

'What's up Edward?'

I looked at her nervously; she would either thank me or hate me for this.

'Look, it's about Emmett. Please just listen to what I have to say. I know that you know I don't like him, but this isn't about my disliking towards him. I'm only saying this because you're my best friend. This may be absolutely nothing, but I thought I would warn you anyway. I saw Emmett staring weirdly at Rosalie, like he was smitten or something. His stare was very lusty, all I'm saying is be careful. You know his reputation and well, I don't want you to get hurt.'

I felt a pain shoot across my cheek, she had slapped me.

'Don't ever talk about him like that, that may have been his reputation, but he has changed. He would never anything like that to me. You're just jealous that I finally have someone, who loves me.' She ran off, crying.

'Bella?!' I called after her.

**BPOV**

I ran to the toilets and gasped at the sight that met my eyes. I was horrified; guilt, anger, shock and disappointment washed over me. Edward was right. I turned on my heels and ran to class instead.

'Bella, please, I'm sorry.'

I wiped my eyes and entered the classroom. This lesson was biology, the one lesson I sat next to Edward in.

'Sorry I'm late, family problems.'

Sure, it was a lie, but any other excuse wouldn't have been good enough.

'Okay, Miss Swan, take your seat please.' Mr Banner replied.

I ducked my head down and sat next to Edward. Half way through class, he passed me a note.

**(AN: Key: Edward, **Bella**)**

**You okay.**

Yeah.

**I know you're lying Bella.**

Why are you talking to me?

**Technically, I'm not talking.**

He smirked as, I rolled my eyes.

Don't be stubborn Edward. You're supposed to hate me for what I said.

**But I don't, nothing could make me hate you Bella. What happened?**

What you said would happen. He was practically eating Rosalie's face off.

The tears were gathering in my eyes, as he turned to me and whispered, 'I'm sorry Bella,' just as the bell went.

'No, I am, I should've listened to you.' He pulled me into a tight embrace and rested his chin on my head.

Emmett was waiting outside, I froze in my place. Edward put his arm around my waist and led me up to him.

'Get lost Emmett, she doesn't want you here.' I pulled out of Edward's arms and slapped Emmett. He flinched away from me.

'Bella, I'm sorry.'

'No you're not, just keep away from me.'

I grabbed Edward's hand and walked off.

'Do you think I'll need a restraining?'

'Well, if he's like me, then not even that will keep him away.' We laughed.

_Oh, how I love him!_

* * *

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks, Irina had figured out that I was in love with Bella and said it were best we remained friends. Bella, Emmett and Rosalie made amends and were now part of the gang. Graduation was today, me and Bella were being congratulated by our families. We had decided to stay together in the same college.

We were sitting on the bench; I had my arm around her.

'Bella! Edward!' We turned around, to see Alice running up to us.

'There's a party tonight at mine, do you want to come?'

Bella and I looked at each other. She gave me an asking look.

We said in unison, 'Sure.'

She smiled mischievously, I knew she had something planned.

'Well, great, there's only going to be a few people. You two, me, Jazz, Emmett, Rosalie, Irina, Seth, Jacob and Leah.'

'Yeah, a few of us.' Bella commented, as we, meaning me and Bella, laughed.

We stopped immediately when Alice glared, darkly.


	6. Graduation Party

**Graduation Party**

**BPOV**

Alice had dressed me in a knee-length white dress, with a black silk sash tied around the waist. My hair was put up in a messy bun, and my make-up was a smoky eye effect on my eyes and some light pink lip gloss. **(AN: Dress and hairstyle on profile.) **

She had something planned, I knew it. After we had finished getting dressed, we walked to the landing. She walked down first, as I stood with my back against the wall. I could hear Jasper whistling at Alice.

'Get a room, you two!' Emmett bellowed, and then I heard a slap.

'Ouch, Rosie!' I chuckled under my breath, as Emmett whined.

I stood at the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath before taking slow steps down the stairs. Everyone turned to face me and eyes widened. I looked towards Edward and his eyes were also wide and coated with some kind of emotion. I looked towards Alice, she was smiling hugely, and Jasper was looking at Edward, also smiling. I gave Alice a confused look, but she just walked off pulling Jasper with her. Rose and Emmett smiled and walked out of the room. As I approached the bottom of the stairs, Edward snapped back to reality and stepped towards me. He held out his hand for me. With me being the clumsy person I am, I tripped just before I took his hand. He gripped me around my waist. I looked up at him, through the strands of hair hanging over my face. He pulled me up, pressing me to him, and steadying me. I took a mental picture of this moment, I would treasure it forever.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm okay, you know me.'

He smiled and let go of me, taking my hand in his. We walked through to the living room, which was now cleared for the dance hall. It was dark and there was a DJ in the corner. Alice turned on the colour lights. The door bell rang, so she skipped across and opened it.

Jacob, Leah, Seth and Irina, all came strolling in and made their way to the 'dance hall', saying their hello's on the way.

After an hour and more people, we were sitting watching everyone dancing. Alice had invited more than she said, but that was fine.

'Bella?' I turned to face Edward. 'Do you want to dance?' He held his hand out for me.

I smiled and took his hand, standing up. 'I'd love to.'

The song 'Hungry Eyes' by Eric Carmen came on, as he led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist, while my arms wound around his neck.

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feeling that wont subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You are mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

He stared into my eyes and smiled.

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I_

I buried my face into his chest; as he laid his head on mine.__

I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what loves all about  
Darling tonight  
now I've got you in my sights

His grip tightened on me waist, pulling me closer to him.

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see  
This love was meant to be_

He sang the last part of the song, whispering it delicately in my ear.

_'I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Did I take you by surprise_

_With my hungry eyes.'_

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

'Thank you Edward, for everything.'

He smiled. 'Do you want me to take you home?'

'Yeah, sure.'

We were silent on the way back to my house, but we glanced, smiling, at each other.

When we arrived back, I noticed Mr and Mrs Masen were there. I gave Edward a confused look, which he returned back to me.

'Let's see what's going on.'

I nodded.

I unlocked the door and stepped in, pulling Edward in with me.

'Mom! Dad! Where are you?'

'In here Bella.' We walked into the living room to see mine and Edward's parents looking through magazines and folders. 'Oh, hello Edward. I'm glad you are both here, we have to talk to you both.'

We sat next to each other on the empty couch.

'Bella, Edward, please don't be mad, but you shouldn't because we think this is a very good match. When you were younger and we saw what good friends you were, we decided something that would work out well for both of you. Since we are quite old-fashioned with relationships, we decided to arrange marriages for you both.'

My mouth dropped. 'To who?'

'To each other my dear.'

Edward and I glanced at each other. I was stunned, yet really happy and worried at the same time. What if Edward didn't love me back? He smiled at me and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I squeezed back and nodded at him.

'Okay.' We said in unison, receiving smiles from our parents.


	7. I love you

**I love you**

'Well, it's all sorted then. You'll be married, 3 months today, on October 20th.'

An hour later, Edward and I were sitting on my bed in silence. We were still in our outfits. We hadn't talked since we'd left the living room.

Edward spoke first. 'Well, I...' I looked at him. 'I don't know what to say.'

'We've been best friends for years Edward, I'm just glad it's you and not just some loser, who I'd hate.'

'I'm glad it's you too Bella, but I did end up marrying you, I would have planned it, a bit, differently.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean. I think we need to start getting used to the idea of being a couple.'

'Of course. How about we go out tomorrow night, like a date or something?'

'I'd love to.' He smiled.

'Great, okay then.'

All of a sudden, we were hugging each other. It felt great, it felt like earlier that night.

'Edward! Let's go!' the bell-like voice of Elizabeth echoed up the stairs. He pulled away.

'I'll pick you up at 5:00.' I nodded. He started walking to the door, but turned back. 'There's something else we need to get used to. I love you Bella.'

'I love you too.' _Oh, it felt good to say that._

* * *

The time passed quickly and soon I was waiting for Edward to arrive.

I was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress. It was a floor-length dress. The top part was covered in purple sequins and there was an indigo sash around the waist that hung to the floor. The bottom part had a few 20cm splits up the dress. There was an indigo-coloured fabric showing through them. My hair was slightly curled and my make-up was black eyeliner and mascara with a clear lip gloss. I was wearing 1 inch midnight blue heels and I had a small indigo clutch bag.

I was really nervous; I hadn't been on a date since Emmett. This was different though. It was Edward, the love of my life; I had loved him for years.

I was brought out of my chain of thought by the door bell ringing.

I stood and watched as Charlie opened the door to Edward, who was wearing a suit. He held a rose out for me. I took it and smiled. He grasped my other hand and smiled a genuine smile.

'Have fun tonight.'

'We will.' Edward answered, his eyes never leaving mine.

We walked out of the house, shutting the door behind us.

'You look beautiful Bella.'

'You look quite handsome yourself. So, where are you taking me?'

'Now, that would be telling. I know that you hate surprises but trust me, you'll like this one, I promise.'

We drove in a comfortable silence for a while, but then Edward pulled up on the side of the road.

'Okay Bella. I want you to put this over your eyes.' I raised an eyebrow, as he handed me a scarf.

'Okay.' I replied, hesitantly, putting the scarf over my eyes.

I felt the car starting up again. About five minutes later, he stopped again. I heard the door open and close, and then mine opened. I stepped out with Edward's help. When I was standing, I felt Edward lifting me up. I laughed.

'Looks like you're having fun already.'

'I, certainly, am.' I giggled.

He carried me somewhere for 2 minutes then gently set me down. He turned me to face one direction, standing behind me with his arms around my waist.

'You can take it off now Bella.'

I, carefully, removed the scarf, gasping when I saw what he had done.


	8. The Date

**The Date**

We were at a picturesque lake. Trees surrounded the lake, like towering buildings in the city, the moon streaming through them. There were the most beautiful, snow white swans swimming around, with moonlit crystals falling from their wings. The moon shimmered on the sapphire water. The sky was lit by a million stars, sparkling like tiny diamonds on a black canvas. On the side of the lake were a blanket and a picnic basket. I turned to Edward and smiled.

'Edward, I can't believe you did this. It's beautiful, it's amazing. Thank you.'

He smiled lovingly. 'You're welcome; you deserve a great night out with your fiancée.' He smirked and I smiled, rolling my eyes. 'Come on, would like white or red wine, me lady?' He faked a British accent.

'I do believe red wine is the best, good sir.' I imitated him.

'Red wine it is.' He took my hand and led me to the blanket. I sat down and watched as he poured a glass of wine for us. We chinked glasses and drank. Our meal was lovely; it was a Greek mezze board. I'd never had one before but I really liked it.

We were lying on the blanket, me in his arms, staring up at the full white moon. There were millions of stars in the sky.

'Bella, let's take a walk?'

'Okay.' He helped me and we headed into one direction of the forest. After a few minutes, he stopped.

'Bella, I thought that I should do this properly because the way it did happen wasn't as romantic as I had hoped.' I gave him a confused look. 'I love you so much, ever since our first kiss. I can't keep my mind off of you and while you were going out with Emmett, I was so jealous. I love you and want to spend eternity with you, however long eternity is, I want to spend it with you. I want to have the most beautiful kids with you. I want to grow old with you. Bella, I want you. You are my life and always have been my life Bella, I won't let you go and I'll do anything to keep you safe. You are my soul mate.' Tears were streaming down my face, as he knelt down on one knee and looked up at me. He held my hands and smiled, gazing into my eyes. 'Do you still want to marry me?'

I laughed and, tearfully, said, 'Yes.'

He placed a diamond ring on my finger, stood and wrapped his arms tightly around my body, kissing me. 'Bella, you've made me the happiest man alive.'

'I love you Edward.'

* * *

Once we were home, I phoned Alice. It was about time I told her about the situation.

'_Hey Bella, I thought you had forgotten about me.'_

'Alice, I only saw you yesterday.'

_'I know but still. So, what's new?'_

'Well, I wanted to ask you something. Will you be my head bridesmaid?'

_'WHAT?! BRIDESMAID? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU MARRYING?'_

'Edward.'

_'What?! How? Where? When? Who? Why? What?'_

'Our parents arranged it, at my house, last night, Edward, I don't know and we are getting married.'

_'How do you feel about an arranged marriage?'_

'We are both, unusually happy about it.' I thought for a moment about what Edward had said. '_I love you so much, ever since our first kiss.'_

_'What?'_

'Alice, he's loved me since the day we played 7 minutes in heaven, our first kiss. He's loved me that long and I didn't know. Alice, can I call you back? I need to speak to Edward.'

_'Yeah of course, bye Bella.'_

'Bye.'

I quickly dialled his number.

**'Hey Bella.'**

'Why didn't you tell me that you had loved me that long?'

**'Bella, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to experience being turned down and I always thought that you were too good for me.'**

'Edward, I wish you had told me sooner, then none of this would have happened, we'd already be together. Well, I guess I should have told you as well, I've loved you since the day I came back from my holiday. Oh, and Edward, I'm not too good for you, we belong together.'

**'Yes, we do Bella.'**

* * *

'Bella, that dress is absolutely beautiful.' Elizabeth said, tearfully.

Renée, Elizabeth, Alice and Rosalie were standing in front of me. I had a beautiful wedding dress on, but it didn't quite feel right. I had tried on quite a few now and I couldn't find it.

After a few weeks, we went shopping again. We had the bridesmaid dresses. They were a dull green colour. They were floor-length with a ruffled bit at the front that lifted to the knees. It was a halter neck with a fine waist fitting.

We walked into one of the wedding dress shops and tried on a few.

'This is impossible; I'm never going to find the perfect dress.' Elizabeth hugged.

'Yes you will my dear.'

'Bella!' Alice called. 'Come with me.'

She grabbed my hand and led me into the changing room.

'Close your eyes.'

I obeyed and followed as she helped me put the dress on. It was hard to do with my eyes closed but that's Alice for you.

'Keep them closed.' She led me out of the room and then I heard gasps and weeps.

'Bella, you look wonderful.' Renée wept. Alice turned me around and told me to open my eyes.

As soon as I did, I broke down in tears. 'Alice this is beautiful, I love it.'

It was a slightly cream coloured dress. It had shoulder straps. It was slightly ruffled from the hip down and there were flower patterns all over. It had quite a long train. It was perfect. I had elbow-length white gloves on as well.

We bought the dress and left to go home. Edward stood outside.

'Bella distract him while we take the dresses in.' I nodded and got out of the car.

'Hey beautiful.'

'Hey handsome. I'm meant to distract you, so let's go for a walk.'

'Okay and why are supposed to distract me?'

'Because we bought the dresses today.'

'Why do I have to wait till the wedding?'

'You have to wait because its tradition Edward, I'm sorry.'

'Oh well, it could be worse. They could be keeping you away from me.' I smiled and leant up to kiss him.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long guys. You can find the dresses on my profile.**

**xxx**


	9. Epilogue: The Wedding

**Epilogue: The Wedding**

**BPOV**

It was the night before our wedding. I was sitting in Edward's arms, in the meadow.

'The worse has come to be, they're keeping you away from me.'

'Edward, it's for one night. That hardly makes a difference. You don't see me at night anymore anyway. You'll see me tomorrow as well; I'll be walking down that aisle to you and you only. We'll be married this time tomorrow. You and me together at last. You'll hardly notice that we're away from each other. Just think about it, the next time we'll see each other is at _our _wedding. I'll be in my dress and you'll be in a tux.'

'Okay, that's starting to relax me a bit.'

I smiled and kissed him.

'Man, I'm going to miss that though. Your kiss, your touch, your smile, your smell. I'll miss you.'

'Well then, we'll have to make you don't miss it too much.' I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. He turned us so he was lying on top off me. We kissed for ages.

It soon got late so we headed home and said goodbye, until the wedding.

* * *

I was all ready to go. My hair was up and my dress was on. My make-up was done. There was still five minutes before I had to go down. Five minutes until I could walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Edward Masen. I never thought this day would come.

'Bella, it's time.' Dad announced.

I smiled at Alice and Rosalie, my bridesmaids. They walked out before me. We walked to the top of the stairs. The music started up and the girls walked down the aisle. I took a deep breath and smiled at Charlie.

'Ready?' He asked. I nodded and we started to walk.

Edward was stood there, his whole face lit up. I smiled, keeping my eyes on his the whole time.

When I reached the front, the music died down and the minister started.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join these two people in their quest of matrimony...' He continued, Edward and me smiling at each other the whole time.

'I do.' I announced.

'Edward Anthony Masen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do.' He announced.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Edward leant forward and kissed me with so much passion.

He pulled away just to say. 'I love you Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen.'

'I love you Mr. Edward Anthony Masen.'

* * *

**There you go another finish to another story. If you ask me, it wasn't my best, I thought it was quite crap, but there you go. If you think differently about it, let me know by reviewing. Sorry it was so short as well, I've gotten bored of writing wedding scenes. I've written so many, I just can't be bothered with them anymore. Thanks for reading.**

**xxx**


	10. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	11. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
